Shion World Cap 1: La chica que no puede morir
by S.Dragonblack
Summary: Es una maldicion?, Un don?...como tomarias el hecho de no poder morir. Viendo con el paso del tiempo como mueren tus seres queridos he incluso a la persona que amas?.
1. La chica que no podia morir

**_Bueno esta es mi historia espero que les guste jejeje_**

**_Habra algunas apariciones de algunos personajes que ustedes seguramente conoceran. (Shizuo Heiwajima, Sai, Hatake Kakashi) son esos tres creo, ustedes conforme sea la historia veran por que salen ellos, esta historia tiene sentimiento en verdad_**

* * *

Mi nombre es Shion Natsume, he aprendido lo cruel que puede ser la vida y el destino con todas las personas incluso para mi, el hecho de ver morir a mis parientes junto con mis mejores amigos. Sin embargo el aparentar el seguir siendo fuerte es demasiado facil para mi...

Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he muerto...ahora estoy cursando la preparatoria. No he podido mostrar una sonrisa verdadera...todas las que he hecho son solamente finjidas...eso para mi _"No vale nada"_

-Ire a un lugar para poder comer algo, ya que no me gusta mucho cocinar...para ser sincera no se cocinar-Decia una chica, saliendo y se dirigio a la plaza- Era enorme...nunca imagine que existiera-

Para mi esta es una nueva epoca, otro año las cosas cambian demasiado cada vez que salgo sin importarme eso continuo con mi vida diaria.

Mire por todos lados buscando un buen lugar en donde podria comer algo, sin embargo algo fue lo que llamo mi atencion.

Extrañamente era como magia o salido de una pelicula pero era una maquina de sodas volando como si fuera dirigido hacia alguien. Me acerque fue cuando observe que un chico rubio, lo mas extraño aun es que el estaba en la ceremonia de inauguracion de la escuela.

-Ese chico...-Pensando- en verdad creo que tiene un problema

Segui con mi camino y al fin encontre un bonito restaurante en donde cerca de ahi habia una bonita floreria, al terminar me dirigi a esa floreria, tenian unos hermosos arreglos grandes, incluso pequeños. Al ver las flores me tranquilizan en verdad...aun asi siento que he olvidado algo muy importante y que me falta algo pero no puedo recordarlo cuando intento recordarlo mi cabeza siempre me duele.

Despues de todo...dios me castigo con nunca morir, puedo si quiero volver a ser niña, o ser adulta a voluntad eso para mi es demasiado cruel y no es tan grandioso como todos pensaran

* * *

_**El capitulo fue muy corto, una pequeña introduccion espero que la hayan disfrutado**_

_**no olviden dejar su comentario se lo agradeceria demasiado gracias**_


	2. Todo por una felicidad

**_Otro capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado en verdad. Le cambie muchas cosas a la version original para que coincidan._**

* * *

No recuerdo con mucha claridad hacerca sobre como fue que pude evadir la muerte por primera vez

solo en pensar en ello me vuelve un poco mas triste.

=_**Infancia de Shion=**_

Nunca pude conocer muy bien a mis padres, al menos no a los verdaderos con los que estoy simplemente

me utilizaban como su conejillo de indias para hacer experimentos conmigo, buscaban la cura para las

enfermedades e incluso crear la inmortalidad.

No pude sentir el verdadero amor de una familia, los experimentos cada vez eran mas dolorosos, en el

orfanato donde estaba nos hablaban acerca de dios, que el decidia nuestro destino y felicidad.

Para mi fue mas como...un castigo... Intente varias veces poderme escapar, pero nunca podia

-Eres una mala hija...no debes hacer esto si no dios podria castigarte- Decia un hombre sonriendo tomando de la niña-

-No...no soy mala hija, no quiero seguir con eso-Intentando soltarse entre sollozos-Todo eso me da miedo

-Si quieres estar sana debes hacerlo, ademas si no obedeses a tus padres, dios se enojara contigo

No sabia como reaccionar ante eso, aun asi solo me gustaba verlos sonreir

seguia con eso si hacia que ellos estuvieran felices. Esa noche llore casi un mar,

ya que me habian sacado mucha sangre

estaba casi sin energias.

- T-T mi destino...es acaso...este?,por favor que ya no me hagan mas daño, no quiero sentir nada- Acostada en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada-

Cada noche anotaba en un pequeño cuaderno las veces que intentaba escapar

y las veces que me intente quitar la vida, de escapar fueron mas como unas 20 veces y de suicidarme

apenas, creo que solo para ser feliz debo quitarme la vida.

El rayo de luna me alumbro y solo cerre mis ojos, a la mañana

siguiente mi "madre" entro a mi cuarto

-Shion...vamos, hoy iras al parque a jugar n_n - Decia una mujer mostrando una calida sonrisa-

-Despertando- Enserio?...-Sonriendo y levantandose-Vamos a divertirnos tanto?

-Por supuesto n_n ademas si quieres podemos ir por un helado despues

-Eso seria muy genial- Muy entusiasmada se levanto y comenzo a cambiarse de ropa-

Pero...en verdad no sabia lo que podria pasar ese dia o lo que tenian planeado para mi

**_=Hace 3 horas=_**

-Vamos hacer la prueba definitiva- Decia el hombre caminando con unos documentos en la mano-

-De que estas hablando?-Mirandolo- Acaso estas hablando enserio?

-Claro...ya hize la llamada sera en el parque como a las 12-sonriendo- Si funciona seremos millonarios

-Enserio?...pero y si no resulta?, en verdad morira donde sera el disparo?

-En la cabeza- Sin preocuparse y dejaba los documentos en una mesa-

-Pero, ya es muy arriesgado no?- Decia la mujer mientras tenia la mirada hacia el piso-

-No te preocupes...los calculos son correctos, si no funciona lo volveremos a intentar

**_=Fin de las 3 horas=_**

Termine de arreglarme, y hasta agradeci por ese dia subimos al auto sin embargo mi padre no lo hizo

-Por que no vendra papa?- Mientras la niña miraba por la ventana-

-Tiene una junta pendiente asi que no podra venir

-Ya veo...deberiamos llevarle un helado no lo crees?-

Mi madre no dijo nada, solamente asentuo con la cabeza...estaba un poco pensativa pero eso no lo tome mucha importancia. Miraba por la ventana me emocinaba todo lo que pasaba, sentir el aire en mi cara era lo mejor, escuchar a las aves cantando una melodia hermosa.

Cuando llegamos, baje emocionada era un pequeño parque donde podiamos jugar. Me dirigi

a todos los juegos solo deje los columpios para el final. Mi madre al ver que yo me divertia se metio al carro mientras que alguien se acercaba.

-Waw esto en verdad es muy divertido nwn-Subiendose a la resbaladilla- Espero que mi mama

quiera empujarme en los columpios...o mejor en el sube y baja *w*

Pero...mi madre no creo que tuviera tiempo para eso...ya que ella estaba en el auto haciendo una llamada.

-Esta todo listo...pueden continuar- Colgando

Habia una persona que iba encapuchada mientras en mano estaba cargando una pistola y se escondio detras de un arbol muy cerca de donde yo estaba.

Comenzo a apuntar a la cabeza, la niña sonrio y miro a su alrededor buscando a su madre.

Volteo a ver en donde estaba el carro estacionado pero este comenzo a arrancar y alejarse

-Ma...dre?- Mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas y mira hacia donde esta el arbol- Por...por que?

La persona solamente disparo dandole en la frente y ella cayera de espaldas. Sus recuerdos pasaron

rapidamente hasta la noche que pidio estar muerta para ser libre

El encapuchado se acerco a la niña y se quito la capucha, era desde luego su padre. Un charco de sangre comenzo a aparecer alrededor del cuerpo de la niña que ya estaba muerta en el piso.

-Mmm...no ha servido-Mirando a la niña que ya hacia en el piso- Tendremos que empezar de nuevo-

* * *

_**Dejen sus opiniones y comentarios, proximamente Cap. 3**_


	3. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**_Espero que les guste el capitulo_**

* * *

Desperte en un callejon, no tengo ni la mas remota idea de como llegue ahi, fue cuando encontre un periodico y lei que yo habia muerto, y que los responsables habian sido capturados y les dieron cadena perpetua.

Me mire en un espejo roto que se encontraba cerca de un basurero. Mi cabello y ojos habian cambiado de color, mi cabello negro se volvio castaño y mis ojos azules pasaron a ser un rojo carmesi.

Desde ese entonces e usado distintos nombre y apellidos, viviendo con familias distintas sin embargo me gusta mas mi propio nombre.

Mis clases comienzan hoy, tal vez conosca personas distintas a mi pero sin embargo...

-Muy bien a todos...- Decia un hombre vestido de traje y con lentes mientras sacaba un libro- Yo sere su profesor, ahora proseguiremos con las presentaciones

Uno por uno se fueron parando y comenzaro a decir su nombre

-Pensando- bueno es mi turno...ahora mi alias sera-Levantandose- Mi nombre es Sonozaki Nagi-Volviendo a sentarme

Pasaron las horas, todos se terminaron de presentar y despues empezo la clase normal, el maestro apuntaba en el pizarron y daba explicasion. Shion, en este caso Nagi comenzaba a apuntar cosas que ya no se acordaba.

Todo siguio normal hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, las chicas y los chicos comenzaban a socializar para conocer a todos los demas

-Mirando alrededor- waw que bueno que no vino el chico vuela objetos, podria estar ahorita aventando las bancas -w-, deberia irme a casa ahora mismo?...no es como si me importara la clase-

Ella se levanto y se dirigio hacia la cafeteria, cuando una chica de cabello corto color negro y de ojos azules le tomo el brazo.

-ee?...se te ofrece algo?-Mirando a la chica-

-Hola yo soy Yuki, tu eres la que no se a puesto a socializar verdad?-sonriendo-

-Etto...a decir verdad casi no me gusta socializar con nadie, depsues de todo no quiero ser cercana a nadie-

-Pues deberias...ya se, ibas a la cafeteria verdad?- Jalandola afuera del salon- Yo tambien asi que vamos

-Espera...que?...no espera, yo iba a ir ahi...yo aaa!-no poniendo resistencia

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, Yuki le platicaba muchas cosas a Nagi y ella solamente escuchaba.

-Bueno...he hablado mucho de mi jajaja...y que hay de ti?- Decia Yuki mientras sonreia-

-Pues yo...- Un poco nerviosa decia Nagi (Shion)

Antes de que le pudiera contestar se escuchaba una pequeña discucion dentro de la cafeteria y las chicas se quedaron escuchando por un momento

-Que habra pasado?...- Yuki se dirigio a lae entrada de la cafeteria-

-No lo se...-Entrando a la cafeteria- Pero...si es...-


End file.
